The invention relates to an antenna structure, and more particularly to an antenna structure for transmitting wireless network signals.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional antenna structure 1, which comprises a feed point 10, a conductive element 21, a conductive element 22, an impedance matching element 31, an impedance matching element 32, a radiator 41 and a radiator 42. The conductive element 21 is connected to the feed point 10. The impedance matching element 31 is connected to the conductive element 21. The radiator 41 is connected to the impedance matching element 31. The conductive element 22 is connected to the feed point 10. The impedance matching element 32 is connected to the conductive element 22. The radiator 42 is connected to the impedance matching element 32. The impedance matching element 31 is symmetrical to the impedance matching element 32. The radiator 41 is symmetrical to the radiator 42. The radiators 41 and 42 transmit wireless signal and transform impedance. The impedance matching elements 31 and 32 further transform impedance. The length d1 of the radiators 41 and 42 is about λ/4. The length d2 of the impedance matching elements 31 and 32 is about λ/4, wherein λ is the wavelength of the wireless signal.
The conventional antenna structure 1 is longer as it comprises the impedance matching elements 31 and 32 for transforming impedance.